Let me Fall
by GalaMD
Summary: Nunca es tarde para expiar pecados y hallar el perdón dulce de una niña que, sin pretenderlo, sólo intentó salvarte de ti mismo. ff post-The Fall ó El sueño de Alexandria, el film de Lee Pace y Catinca Untaru


_**Dedicatoria:**__** Para **__**x_rose_tyler_x**__** y **__**heka_granger**__**. Siento no haber tenido inspiración suficiente para dedicarle a cada una un trabajo completo e individualizado, pero en vistas de que el amor que nos une a las tres a esta maravilla de film y a Lee Pace y que mis musas están un poco agarrotadas del frío, espero que puedan disfrutar el 50% que les corresponde de esta historia. Con todo mi cariño, por ser como son y brindarme su amistad en la distancia ;) ¡Felices Reyes, niñas!**_

_I will dance so freely  
Holding on to no one  
You can hold me only  
If you too will fall  
Away from all these  
Useless fears and chains_

_Someone I am  
Is waiting for my courage  
The one I want  
The one I will become  
_

**(**_**Let me Fall **_**– Josh Groban feat. Cirque du Soleil) **

_I am a writer, writer of fictions_

_I am the heart that you call home_

_And I've written pages upon pages_

_Trying to rid you from my bones._

_I am a writer_

_I am all that you have hoped on._

**(**_**Engine driver **_**– The Decemberists)**

Apuró el whisky doble empinando el codo de una sola vez. Se había hecho inmune al ardor intenso del brebaje en el esófago tras años de afición. Lo cual era genial para evitar los espasmos a su garganta pero no tanto para su bolsillo o su hígado.

Recordó con amargura los tiempos en los que su único vicio era la excitación palpitante de la adrenalina en las venas cuando saltaba al vacío, desde un vehículo en marcha, con el sudor arrancado de la piel por los potentes focos del estudio y el olor de la pólvora de fogueo salpimentando el aire y fundiéndose con el caro perfume de Ella que aún impregnaba su camisa.

Los restos del hielo lucían patéticos a la deriva en el fondo del vaso. Como esos recuerdos en su cabeza.

Alzó la mano al camarero que rodaba los ojos detrás de la barra para pedir la siguiente en una larga concatenación de catas de alcohol. Después de todo, la noche era joven y su objetivo era sobrevivir a ella. No recordar.

El joven se acercó a la mesa con paso cansino. Soltó la botella medio vacía con un golpe seco en la encimera y la cuenta en una bandeja de plata.

− Es hora del cierre, señor.

Ni siquiera se esforzaba ya en aparentar servilismo o eficiencia ante aquel viejo cliente. De soslayo le había visto dedicarle miradas de desprecio, típicas de aquél que no entiende cómo malgasta sus noches, su dinero y su vida un gran hombre, una figura popular, un supuesto caballero que podría tener todo lo deseable, mientras él servía copa tras copa, sintiéndose sucio por tener que trabajar en aquel oficio mal remunerado aunque hubiera dejado de ser clandestino hacía bastantes años.

Chasqueando la lengua contra el paladar y riendo sin humor, dio ligeramente marcha atrás a su silla de ruedas para tener campo de maniobra y extraer de su cartera lo que debía y una más que generosa propina.

El chico lo dejó a solas con su miseria y sin un cortés _gracias_.

Y es que así había acabado y se había alzado Roy Walker. Paradojas puñeteras del destino, la de su apellido, porque jamás se había recuperado de la caída. No se refería a la física desde el caballo que le postró en aquel artefacto del diablo del que dependía absolutamente para todo, sino al hecho de que tantos años atrás hubiera sucumbido a la ficción confeccionada por una criatura que él había creído perfecta y pura, profunda y eternamente enamorada de él. Una mujer que le tuvo comiendo de la palma de su mano, danzando según movía los hilos que tiraban de su corazón, y que, cuando más la necesitó, tras cerciorarse de que jamás podría conducirla del brazo a lo largo de una alfombra roja que jamás pisaría, le abandonó sin derramar una lágrima.

Aquello le despojó de alma.

Es lo único que pudo justificar el evento posterior, terrible, traumático, imperdonable que le marcaría de por vida, que había determinado en quién se había convertido y quién era en ese momento.

Lo único para lo que su invalidez había sido rentable (y por partida doble) había sido el librarse de conocer de primera mano los horrores de la guerra que había estallado al otro lado del Atlántico y que tenía a la patria en tensión.

Mientras sus soldados morían o desaparecían en combate, él entretenía a sus madres, esposas e hijos con fantasías azucaradas. Con sus historias explotaba la habilidad que tan bien había desarrollado. Engañaba y mentía impunemente, con el aplauso del público. Pintaba ilusiones, filtrando cualquier aspecto negativo de la realidad y facturando mundos y seres hermosos, melódicos, con sonrisas postizas imposibles de borrar.

Eso chocaba con la realidad de su persona cuando alguien descubría su identidad. Lejos de ser el vivaracho y bonachón ex especialista de cine reciclado en guionista que sus admiradores esperaban conocer, les recibía un hombre solitario, apagado, sombrío, cínico y descaradamente cruel. Ajeno a la hipocresía zalamera del negocio del espectáculo.

Era un resentido y, encorvado por su pasado, cargaba con el peso de una culpa más grande que su orgullo y que la modesta fortuna que había amasado en Broadway y en Hollywood. Ése era el precio a pagar. Mas lo merecía. Creía firmemente que su estilo de vida ni siquiera era suficiente penitencia, a pesar de haberse recluido en un purgatorio en vida, consagrado a su máquina de escribir y olvidar.

No es que no hubiera pensado mil y un veces maneras para acabar con aquel suplicio. Pastillas y alcohol, monóxido de carbono, su cuchilla de afeitar… Se permitía el lujo de fantasear con su muerte, con los festejos que montarían autores de productoras rivales para conmemorar su final. El escándalo en la prensa, donde su foto ocuparía las páginas de sociedad y el suplemento cultural. Flashes y parafernalia. Las declaraciones imaginarias de su chófer, de su rehabilitador, de la enfermera que paraba para asegurarse que todo iba bien una vez por semana. El llanto histérico de su manager. El testimonio de una avejentada gloria del cine mudo que enseñaría a algún periodista sensacionalista las fotos de su compromiso, el camafeo con forma de corazón que él le regalara en la pedida de mano y confesaría estar muy conmocionada por su dolorosa pérdida… con el único objetivo de intentar relanzar su acabada carrera artística.

Como bien sabía hacer, el cinematógrafo en su cabeza realizaba estrambóticas variaciones del mismo tema, añadiendo escenas o creándolas alternativas según su estado de ánimo más o menos depresivo. Sin embargo… del pensamiento al hecho había un trecho insalvable para él. Era consciente de que aquélla liberación le era inaccesible, vetados por una mirada grande, límpida y clara que le escudriñaba desde detrás de los párpados cuando cerraba los ojos.

Hastiado, retiró la botella unos centímetros del vaso y se pasó la mano por el cabello que había ido perdiendo gomina a lo largo del día, dispuesto a calarse el sombrero y regresar a casa.

El sonido de una campanilla y un taconeo le sacó de la habitual espiral de desesperación. El motor de la inspiración se puso en marcha en su cabeza, recreando el contexto por el cual una mujer se dirigiría a un lugar como ese a esas horas tan altas de la noche. Y sola, aparentemente. Maquinaba la narración para describir la suavidad de la nota interrogante en la voz femenina que se dirigía al camarero o la pausada elegancia de aquellos pasos, cuando un carraspeo tímido quiso llamar su atención a sus espaldas.

En los segundos que tardó en maniobrar con la silla, desviando sus ruedas para hacer frente a aquella extraña visitante, la imaginó rubia. Con el cabello recogido bajo un sombrero, manos enguantadas, pestañas altivas y párpados que caerían lánguidamente. Luciría un vestido rojo vino entallado, más oscuro bajo la luz tenue de las lámparas y por las sombras del abrigo gris pizarra con que se protegería del frío, a juego con el carmín que besaría sus labios de Ava Gardner en un mohín coqueto e irresistible para cualquier hombre decente sobre dos piernas.

Pero no para él.

De todas maneras, la imagen real distaba radicalmente de la mujer magnética, imponente, que había compuesto entre retazos de otras que conocía. Su intuición le había jugado una mala pasada y su curiosidad, animal poderoso, fue mayor que su decoro al repasar la presencia de aquella enigmática mujer de arriba abajo.

Para empezar era morena. El cabello le caía en bucles cuidados sobre los hombros y las cejas perfiladas, también oscuras, enmarcaban unos ojos grandes, expresivos, de un color indeterminado desde la posición en la que se encontraba. Aunque vestida _à la mode_, la muchacha (porque después de todo no podía tener más de veintipocos años) carecía de porte distinguido y llevaba un bolso demasiado grande para que congeniara con su indumentaria azul marino. Tampoco aparentaba pocos escrúpulos o aires ladinos y taimados. Modesta y sencilla era la mejor etiqueta que podía haberle puesto pero definitivamente sabía realzar el encanto de su sonrisa franca con maquillaje de colores suaves.

Emitía una luz especial que le incomodaba especialmente y le hizo rectificar la columna vertebral sobre la silla. La joven debió de notarlo.

− Oh, perdone. −extendió la mano con toda naturalidad, sin que bochornosos colores subieran a sus mejillas. − Soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo y estaba de paso en la ciudad. Tenía mucho interés por verle en persona, señor Walker. − enarcó la ceja, sin creer una palabra. ¿Hacían ahora ronda las fulanas por bares respetables para fichar clientela?− Estuve esperándole durante horas en su casa por si regresaba, pero finalmente su sirviente me informó de que solía usted salir y volver de madrugada. − Quiso protestar, indignado, pero le interrumpió con unos reflejos pasmosos. − No se moleste con él, de verdad, sé ser persuasiva. − al menos tuvo la decencia de bajar la mirada. − He ido peregrinando por todos los establecimientos que suele frecuentar hasta dar con usted.

− ¿Ah, sí? − alzó el mentón, observándola con fría suspicacia. − Todo un honor, disculpe que no me levante para recibirla como merece. − escupió. Aunque ni siquiera elevó el tono de voz, detrás de ella, se fijó en que el camarero apretaba la mandíbula y buscaba el teléfono con la mirada, sin separarse del mango del cepillo de barrer, como si pensara que iba a necesitar utilizarlo como arma arrojadiza de un momento a otro.

Ella percibió el mudo intercambio y se volvió hacia el camarero, asintiendo con la cabeza con lo que supuso sería una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Le irritó su presunción de aquella admiradora estrafalaria.

− ¿Qué demonios quiere de mí? O una pregunta mejor. ¿Quién es usted y por qué irrumpe en mi vida privada como una vulgar cazadora de escándalos? ¿Es uno de los anzuelos que lanza el listo de Joe Montana del _LA Variety_?

Por un instante pareció no turbada o amedrentada, lo cual le hubiera aportado una enorme satisfacción, sino decepcionada. Como si un mito se hubiera desmoronado a sus pies, haciendo de sus ilusiones miles de esquirlas de cristal que se le enterraran bajo la piel. Y en los ojos, a juzgar por el deslustrado vidrioso de muñeca que habían adquirido por la película de lágrima que nadaba sobre ellos.

− No soy nadie. Bueno, su…su trabajo me ha inspirado y mi sueño es convertirme en actriz. − murmuró con una humildad que no correspondía a las aspirantes a estrella que había conocido en su vida.

− Pues si ha venido aquí pensando que seducir a un viejo lisiado con zalamerías es la solución a sus problemas y el salto automático al estrellato, lamento desengañarla tan bruscamente. Para eso tendrá que cepillarse a un productor…yo sólo escribo sus frases.

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos, momentáneamente, y su boca de piñón formó una "o" perfecta. Ya la había escandalizado y de un momento a otro saldría despavorida del bar, con lo que él podría largarse definitivamente con su hombría reparada.

En lugar de eso, la desconocida se repuso y comenzó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza como quien reprende a un niño que ha hecho una trastada que en el fondo es divertida.

− No era mi intención en absoluto ponerle en semejante compromiso o aprieto, señor Walker. Roy. − corrigió, con picardía y sin permiso. Estaba adentrándose en arenas movedizas. − Aunque haya reparado en que no está casado − señaló su mano libre de alianzas y mostró la de ella, compuesta y sin compromiso − y seamos los dos adultos responsables. − Rebuscó nerviosamente en el bolso y extrajo un paquete meticulosamente envuelto en papel de regalo de colores vivos. Se inclinó hacia él y, ofuscado porque aquella señorita tuviera que verse obligada a rebajarse a su altura para poder conversar sin ser escuchados, miró hacia otro lado. − Necesitaba verle personalmente para darle las gracias. De corazón. − Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, pálidas, frágiles y temblorosas, con los dedos encallecidos que contrastaban con la suavidad de todo lo que era y hacía. Fue tan súbito y espontáneo que ni siquiera le dejó protestar. Estaban tan cerca que su perfume lo inundó todo, embriagándole, hasta que poco a poco se vio obligado a enfocar su rostro. No hacía falta ser autor, fotógrafo o pintor para reparar en el aura de ternura que derramaba en su indigna dirección. Por favor. Con lo descortés que había sido, ¿como podía estar aquella jovencita cándida agradeciéndole nada? − Porque su obra me ha inspirado y me ayudó cuando más sola estaba y más lo necesitaba. − Una lágrima rota cayó sobre el paquete. − Por favor, le pido que acepte esto y mis disculpas por haber sido tan honesta y directa. Sé que esto es muy confuso, que puedo parecer una jovenzuela aprovechada que busca fortuna, pero no es así, y lo entenderá cuando sea el momento.

El susurro esperanzado le taladró el corazón. Quiso haber conservado parte de su humanidad para tener el coraje suficiente para enjugar la humedad que pendía de sus pestañas y dejaba regueros oscuros en su descenso.

No pedía sino fe, que confiara en ella cuando hacía casi dos décadas que no confiaba en nadie.

En silencio, se tragó su racionalismo y apretó los labios para no regurgitarlo. Accedió con un suspiro agotado, soltando las manos frías de la joven para sostener lo que le entregaba. Ella ahogó una risa de incredulidad, alivio y gratitud.

Sobrepasando los límites sociales de la familiaridad entre desconocidos, le rodeó con los brazos y enterró el rostro en el cuello de su maltrecha camisa. Sobrecogido, perplejo y sin más libertad de movimiento, sus brazos cobraron vida propia y devolvieron el abrazo levemente.

El de acunar a la joven extravagante era un sentimiento familiar, reconfortante y a la vez agridulce, porque aquél había sido el contacto humano más estrecho que había mantenido con nadie en demasiado tiempo. Sin contar las visitas arregladas, pagadas e infructuosas de algunas mujeres en desesperados intentos de aplacar la soledad y la necesidad. Era una situación surrealista que le aterraba.

La tibieza del llanto apagado de aquella criatura tan vulnerable y desenvuelta a la vez, con rasgos de niña y ojos de anciana, rasgaba las cuerdas desafinadas por falta de uso en su alma. Igual que lo hacía la concatenación de murmullos ininteligibles en un idioma que no comprendía -_ya prahshoy tibya, ya prahshoy tibya-_ , cosquilleándole el lóbulo de la oreja y la piel desnuda del cuello.

Cuando consiguió dominarse y comprobó que había dejado de llorar fue él quien la rescató del mullido apoyo sobre su hombro. La tomó por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos con determinación.

− ¿Quién eres? − preguntó, en una exhalación. Necesitaba saberlo. Era cuanto menos justo cuando se aferraba a él casi tanto como él lo había hecho, sin preverlo ni pretenderlo, a ella.

La chica cerró los ojos y se esforzó en vano por deshacer el nudo que la impedían emitir ningún sonido y la habían dejado boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

En un movimiento impredecible le besó. Le besó con una bendición en la comisura de los labios, provocando en él una mezcla de frustración, enojo y la necesidad de devolverle el beso con propiedad para que aquellos labios turgentes pudieran probar de los suyos agrietados la acritud de la vida.

El rostro terso y acalorado de la muchacha se deslizó de entre sus dedos como la cinta de raso de los cabellos de una niña que juega despreocupada. Y fue como caer de nuevo. La sensación de vértigo en la que el Universo da vueltas, centrifugando emociones, mientras te preparas para el doloroso choque contra el vacío de la pérdida.

Pero esta vez tenía un ancla. Miró el objeto que yacía en su regazo.

Y todo vino de golpe en su cabeza.

Reconoció su perfume a naranjas mientras la puerta del bar se cerraba. Cuando cesó el taconeo y sólo pudo escuchar la sangre latiendo en sus sienes.

No hubiera hecho falta abrir el paquete e identificar la inocencia en la forma de la miniatura de un elefante de madera o la cara de la niña rusa sonriente en las fotografías familiares amarilleadas por el tiempo.

El nombre cayó de sus labios como una plegaria.

− _ Alexandria…_

_

* * *

Lo pongo al final por no spoilear ;)  
_

**Fandom:** The Fall (El sueño de Alexandria). Epílogo.

**Disclaimer: **Ojalá fueran míos…pero me temo que no. Son de Tarsem Singh, Dan Gilroy y Niko Soultanakis. Aunque por mí, como si Lee Pace y Catinca Untaru dominaran el mundo (L) Sería un mundo bello xD

**Género:** Drama. Angst. ¿Romance? Hurt/Comfort of sorts.

**Spoilers:** pozíp

**N/A:** Aunque esta película es una obra de arte (literalmente el arte sale de la pantalla en cada fotograma, desde la interpretación a la escenografía, el vestuario o la fotografía), el final es tan abiertamente ambiguo que me dejó con un sabor de boca agridulce. La idea que comenta la pequeña Alexandria, tan contenta (mi pobre niñita) porque podía ver a Roy haciendo stunts en muchísimas películas y eso la reconfortaba porque significaba que estaba bien y haciendo lo que le gustaba… sonaba demasiado cándida para ser real. Mi interpretación no es que Roy se suicidara… pero es una posibilidad. Lo más probable es que se quedara tocado de por vida, entre unas cosas y otras. Ya cuando la vi por primera vez sentí la necesidad (pero hasta ahora el bulli-bulli en el LJ no me había espoleado a hacerlo) de escribir un epílogo más esperanzador y optimista. El perdón de una Alexandria que realmente llega a comprender el alcance de lo que hizo su amigo-figura paterna Roy, y una vía de expiación para él.


End file.
